


When You Smile

by Scrcndpty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: Link smiling was so damn precious. Right now, he gifted you with the brightest of these smiles. His words and his expression right now - full of love and adoration for you - left you with a warm feeling blooming throughout your whole body. Your throat had closed up while your heart thumped wildly in your chest.Just as much as you are his, Link is the light of your life. You seemed to need a little reminder of that.





	When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Link literally was my first game character crush I had when I was twelve and played Twilight Princess for the first time. I mean, how can you not love this pure and precious boy? Low-key inspired by [‘Mine’ by Bazzi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc71AmT_b2k), I guess. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Link smiling was so damn precious.

It wasn't often that Link allowed himself to let loose and just _relax_. Not that he really could afford it when traveling through Hyrule, where monsters could lurk at any corner, Yiga members were out for his head, and let's not forget the immense burden balanced on his shoulders.

You didn't get to see him often, what with his never ending list of quests, but he always made sure to visit every so often. So you knew he was well, still alive and kicking. You would tend to his wounds, cook something delicious with the supplies he brought, and listened when he told you of his recent adventures.

Link would smile softly, thanking you for everything you were doing for him.

It was nothing compared to what he was doing for Hyrule, and therefore for you. He was the one risking his life day and night to save the Princess and defeat the Calamity Ganon. He was the one who ventured farther and farther away from Hateno and the house he bought there you called home by now. The most dangerous thing _you_ were doing was to toss various ingredients into the cooking pan and see what (hopefully not toxic) mixture you might have created.

Still, he was grateful. You knew that because he never went back out there without telling you so.

"Do you want some more soup?" you had asked him, a simple question he shook his head to.

"It was delicious, thank you."

And there was that precious smile. The smile that made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy, all while your heart ached. It was bittersweet.

However, you returned his smile. "I am glad to hear that. I feared I might have added too much salt."

"No, it was perfect."

If even possible, his smile grew even softer, eyes shining in the light illuminating the room.

Yes, you loved his smile, but sometimes you couldn't bear it.

Standing, you took your and his dishes to set them aside for cleaning.

"When do you think you have to leave again?" you asked. Link had only arrived this morning, but he never stayed longer than a day, more often only a few hours.

"The day after tomorrow," he answered, which had you halt your movements for a few seconds in surprise.

"Where will you go?"

"Gerudo. The last Titan is located there."

You nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh, but I heard that only women are allowed in Gerudo Town."

Link blinked. "I'll find a way."

He moved to stand beside you when you beckoned him over, rummaging through a chest where you stored elixirs and medicine.

"Here," you said, holding up two elixirs. "It will be hot in the desert, and I found a recipe for a so called 'Chilly Elixir.' It should protect you from the heat."

Link reached for the elixirs, but instead of taking them and putting them into his pockets, he closed his fingers over your hands, pulling them up to press his lips against your skin.

"Thank you," he whispered.

You felt the heat rising to your cheeks. "I, uh, it's nothing."

Blond strands of hair swayed when Link cocked his head to the side. "Of course it's something. You always take care of me. I appreciate that."

"It's the least I can do," you said. Even though you always felt comfortable in Link's presence, his gaze on you and the sheer _love_ shining in his eyes made you nervous.

"You risk your life day after day for our whole world. For our home. I only sit here and try something new to cook."

Link stared at you, saying nothing as he seemed to be deep in thought. His hands left yours, taking the elixirs with him to safely deposit them in his pockets. His attention immediately turned back to you afterwards, blue hues boring into your very soul.

"Y/N," he said carefully, "while I do want to save Hyrule and Zelda, _you_ are the one I keep going for when I lost a battle. You are the one who patches me up after I got hurt. You are the one who does everything in their might to make this easier for me. You are what makes this home to what it is; something I look forward to come to after everything that happened out there.

"You give my life and what I do purpose. And you keep me going forward, because I love you and I want you safe and happy."

So.

Link smiling was so damn precious. Right now, he gifted you with the brightest of these smiles while still soft. His words and his expression right now - full of love and adoration for you - left you with a warm feeling blooming throughout your whole body. Your throat had closed up while your heart thumped wildly in your chest, and your brain kind of stopped working on the torrent of words coming from the usually silent man in front of you.

"I," you croaked, "I love you, too!"

Link's breath got knocked out of his lungs when you threw your arms around him, pulling him close.

"I love you so much," you murmured, "and I love your smile, a-and you, and -"

You eventually pulled back just enough to look into his eyes again, hands lingering on his cheeks. The skin moved under your finger tips when the corners of his mouth pulled back into that smile that could make your whole day.

Link just nodded at this. As always, he didn't need much words to convey his feelings to you. He just broke his smile to finally seal his lips with yours in a sweet and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [Marvel writing blog](https://secondxreality.tumblr.com) and my [side blog](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
